Bestfriends
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Tifa's thoughts drift over Cloud. When he left without word, she breaks down slowly. Will he be in time? Clotif.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am running on smooth line at the moment. Lol with three Final Fantasy VII Advent Children stories up simultaneously. but i think the good thing is, for two of them, i already finished writing! so that leaves only one! this story i already finished writing, so it's just a matter of posting it up weekly. _**

**_Enjoy. _**

What is it like to be left behind? To be left alone.

The only light that shines is the sun that rises each day. Though yet, even the sun seems to be paler each day. It is the depression that the shining star sits through each day, as it watches an individual in the distance mourning quietly.

It is the human who finds it hard to speak her thoughts and instead quietly stores her pain inside. It builds on each minute as she stays awake, and finally when dusk comes, she tears. The water of her eyes leaking down her face and to her quivering lips. She sits waiting silently for him, with the hope of him returning one day.

_Just maybe. _

She tries her hardest, to not think of him. But each time she sits ready to go to sleep, her eyes would always find its way to the window. She would then stand up and make her way over to the window sill, where she'd sit and watch the quiet street fill itself with little people. She would wait forever for him, but in the end, he would never come. All she wants is to see him again, and to hear his voice. It is hard to wish for something she knew would never come true.

_But still a wish is a wish, nothing could ever change that. _

Sometimes the kids would watch her sitting there sobbing softly, and all they could do is stand by her and hold her hand. She would look at them and smile through her tears. It was a warm feeling each time they stood beside her in a quiet night. They were her only source of smile these days. Though she didn't have the love returned from another, she had love from two special kids.

"Tifa don't cry," Denzel would murmur softly to the older woman. His hand gently stroking her back, and then he would lean in gently and lay his small arms around her stomach.

Marlene would do the same, but what was different was that the little girl would sob along with the older woman. Together the little family would cry together, and shed tears over a man who never knew that it was him that caused pain. What an irony, he left with the reason to try and not cause pain to the ones he treasures.

The younger boy would stare at this woman before him with his heart silently breaking for her. If only he could go out there and find the drifting man and bring him home. Seeing Tifa smile is all he wants. If it meant running away from home, he would do so.

_A best friend, still a best friend? _

Morning would come later when she wakes to find herself surrounded by two small bodies on either side. Of course the blankets were already kicked off due to the hot weather of Midgar. But she didn't mind, what was hers was theirs too and if it meant sharing the bed, then so be it.

The day would come on longer as she wakes them up and watches them rush to the toilet. It would make her smile as she watches them fight over the smallest little things. But she knows those smiles would never replace the smile of seeing him. That smile was reserved and sacred. One that was locked away in her heart, waiting for the day that it would be released.

_A rare smile. _

She would catch Denzel staring at her from the side of her eyes sometimes. But it never bothered her. The boy had a strong ability to care for people; one that she knew was his best ability. He would sometimes come up to her and just ask her childish questions, just so that she would drift away from her thoughts.

"Tifa, why is a fridge called a fridge?" was one of Denzel's hard yet funny question.

"Why I don't know Denzel," she would suddenly smirk to him.

That was what she needed sometimes, a smile.

_Care for me. _

Days drifted into months, and into years. Still he never returns. Not even to say 'hi'. Would he ever know how much she cared for him? Was their childhood nothing but a memory? Their friendship broken due to his mistakes?

Slowly her face would go lower and lower, her strength also decreasing. The amount of food she ate never customized to her pain. Yet each day she would open up Seventh Heaven and serve the customers.

The daily and local customers would always ask Denzel about her, but he would always mumble the name of the pain. They would nod and understand straight away. All they could do was support them by giving them tips regularly.

Denzel had taken on the roll as buying the weekly groceries, as he noted that Tifa could be doing things better like resting rather than walking around. She would understand his judgment and stay at home with Marlene.

Life got worse as each day passed; she would grow weaker and weaker. Sometimes she took several minutes just to serve a cup of water, which of course Denzel and Marlene would step in and give a hand.

"Tifa maybe you should rest," a regular customer stood up and touched her hand genuinely.

"I.." her eyes fuzzed out. "I'm just tired," Tifa would mumble back quickly.

"Please," another customer would say to her, "Tifa just sit down for a moment."

"No," she fought back, clawing her way to stand up straight, but the blur in her eyes blinding her from things in front.

"Where are you?" Denzel softly whispers as he stares at the door hoping for him to step through it.

"I will be fine," Tifa mumbles again as she struggles to walk.

"Tifa you can't keep doing this," one male customer said to her as he took her hand gently.

She nods as she collapses slowly to the floor. The stranger's arms guiding her slowly to the floor. "Someone call an ambulance," one of the customers yell.

She stares up to the ceiling, pass Denzel's eyes and to the light.

"Where are you Cloud?" the boy read her moving lips.

The voices in her head and voices that surround her are similar yet she can't place her finger on it. Blinking her eyes open she just manages to see a clear view of a familiar figure at the window.

"Vincent?" she whispers in a question.

"Yeah, that's Vincent," a voice said next to her.

She turned her head to the side to see a young woman staring back at her.

"Yuffie?" she smiles.

"You scared us girl," Barret coughed.

Tifa smiled slowly as she set eyes on the man.

"Good 'ol wakey huh?" Cid cooed with a smile.

Her smile faded when she thought of him again. When she needed him, he was never there. All she had was herself and her friends. But all she wanted was him.

"We should um," Barret nodded, "let you rest."

"Where's the kids?" Tifa whispered quickly before Yuffie stood up.

Yuffie smiled and took Tifa's hand, "Tifa I think Denzel is one great kid, you deserve a medal for bringing him up," she said.

Tifa was lost in confusion at that. One great kid? What did he do?

"You will understand soon Tif," Vincent laid a warm hand on her shoulder and nodded before walking out the room.

"You should rest, I'll send Denzel up, he'll tell you," Yuffie smiled widely and left quickly.

"Little 'ady, get better ey?" Cid smiled widely before chuckling on his way out.

Quiet had entered the room again. Silent thoughts she tried so hard to pack away were surfacing too soon. When would this sadness end? Will she ever be happy again? What did happen after she fainted?

She squinted her eyes as she glanced at the window, outside was the grey sky above. Grey and dull, just like her, she thought.

"Tifa," the boy's voice startled her for a moment as she fixed her eyes on the door.

Denzel stood there nervously, his hand plastered on the wall and eyes fixed on the floor. Slowly he lifted his head so his eyes could peek their way through his hair.

"Denzel," she held her hand out to him.

He walked like a nervous child did and stood beside her.

"After you fainted," he began, looking into her eyes now, "I left Marlene in charge," he stopped and shrugged.

She nodded for him to continue.

"And I went to that white chapel filled with roses, I thought maybe if I went searching I could find him," Denzel said slowly.

"Did you?" Tifa asked with curiosity. There was still a part of her that had hope.

Denzel shook his head, "No I didn't."

"Denzel it's okay, I think I've realized that he just isn't coming home but still there will always be a part of me that will hold on to that hope," Tifa explained slowly to the child.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose petals, they are so dull when you seek the one that is your burden.

"I let her die," he whispers quietly to the sand of the desert.

_No you didn't, she died willingly. It was her time, you had nothing to do with it. _

"What burden do I carry then?" he asks again as he stabs his sword into the floor. His eyes peering into the distance of the desert. This was the very place he would always come to think. To see his best friends grave yard. His only memory.

_A best friend, still a best friend? _

"Bestfriends?" he narrowed his eyes. Sitting down with a huff he leaned against his sword.

_Your burden is your friend. _

"My friend is dead," he hung his head in his hands.

_Not that friend. She is a friend who tears each night, waiting for you to return. Who cares for you like no other woman ever before. Is she that woman who you are thinking? A hint, she still lives. Aeris is not that woman. _

"Who would want to care for me?" Cloud asked angrily and pounded the sand.

_Didn't you make a promise to her? _

He lifted his head up as his eyes widen. "Tifa?" his emotions softened.

_Close your eyes and picture her, you will see what she sees. _

He did as he was told and closed his eyes gently.

"Tifa don't dry," Denzel appeared in the picture.

_You are the source of her pain. _

"No I went away to not cause pain," he said furiously as he opened his eyes.

_Well what you did is not what happened. _

"How would you know?" he said softly.

_Who is truly in your heart? Yourself or her picture? _

His eyes softened as he thought of her, just the very image of her made him want to smile.

_She perishes away slowly. _

"No," he shook his head.

_Who matters to you? _

He shook his head, "I never meant to hurt her. I just.."

_Just what? Just thought that leaving would make it easier on everyone? _

He nodded. "I.."

_Well you thought wrong. People die of old age or illnesses, she dies because she needs you and you are not there. _

"She's never liked me in that way," he replied.

_Even if she doesn't, don't you? _

"I.." he thought for a moment.

_When you are in battle, who do you worry most for? Who's semi dead body wanted to make you cry? Who's safety do you worry amongst all others? _

"Tifa," he answered almost immediately.

_Even before Aeris? _

He nodded truthfully, it is true. "I do, I never chose to love her, but I do. I try so hard to run away from it, but in the end.."

_It will find you and make you realize. _

"I should go back to her," he said.

_If that is what you think is right, then go for it. _

"I will," he nodded and stood up.

Sliding his hand into the curve of the swords handle he took it and slipped it into the cover. After mounting his bike he took off.

Waiting and thinking in that one year was enough, his decision was final. In the end, what he tried so desperately to hide was resurfacing and becoming a reality. His best friend is number one friend, whom he loves and would sacrifice anything just to see her smile again. He failed once in saving a friend, he wouldn't this time.

Entering the city of Midgar was rather a change. For so long he was in the country side, quiet and peaceful drive. And now he was stuck in heavy traffic.

_She hasn't got much time left. _

With force he drove up the back alley, taking the short cut her vaguely remembered that led to Seventh Heaven. Passing the white chapel he saw a familiar boy, and with that he stopped and watched as the boy walked out with a sadden expression.

"Denzel," he called.

The boy's eyes lit up as he lifted his head to see if it were true. His legs ran as fast as they could to the adult, and with that he threw his arms around the older man.

"Come on," the adult said, "Lets go home."

Denzel nodded.

They took off with speed and within minutes they reached the familiar sector. Stepping off the Fenrir, he parked it at the side and walked up the steps into the bar.

"Denzel," Marlene came rushing down the stairs.

"I didn't want the customers to call for help, so instead I got them to leave, I called my dad instead," she told the younger boy quickly.

Denzel nodded.

"Denzel I-" Barret paused as he set eyes on the male stranger that stood at the door.

Marlene's eyes widen too as she set eyes on him. "You're back!" she gasped and made a run for him.

"She wants to see you," Barret finished as he eyed Denzel.

The boy nodded, and then turned to the male stranger. Taking his hand they walked up the steps and to the room. They passed the others, Yuffie, Vincent and Cid, who gave him a nod and walked down the steps.

"Just give me a minute," Denzel said and walked into the room.

"Denzel," she held her hand out to him.

He walked like a nervous child did and stood beside her.

"After you fainted," he began, looking into her eyes now, "I left Marlene in charge," he stopped and shrugged.

She nodded for him to continue.

"And I went to that white chapel filled with roses, I thought maybe if I went searching I could find him," Denzel said slowly.

"Did you?" Tifa asked with curiosity. There was still a part of her that had hope.

Denzel shook his head, "No I didn't."

"Denzel it's okay, I think I've realized that he just isn't coming home but still there will always be a part of me that will hold on to that hope," Tifa explained slowly to the child.

Denzel nodded, "I don't think hope is what we need anymore," he said and walked out quickly.

"Hope is all I have," she fought the tears. She shifted to the side to face away from the window. The sky made her depressed even more.

He entered the room silently and made his way over to the bed. Kneeling down at the edge by her hand he took it in his. Waiting for her reaction.

Tifa's eyes open almost instantly at the touch of that hand. Brown eyes locked with blue.

"Cloud," the name escaped her lips in a gasp.

"Tifa I'm sorry," he choked in his tight throat, fighting a smile on his lips as he touched her face. There was so much sadness in the air around them that made him want to cry. He now felt no shame in letting her watch him cry, Because he loved her and wanted her to know just how sorry he was for causing her pain.

"This isn't a dream right?" water leaked down her face as she asked the question softly.

Cloud shook his head, "No because in dreams you only see what you want to see, not what I want to see."

"What do we see now?" she smiled through her tears weakly.

"Me, being here with you," he said.

"I.." she said slowly.

"I'm so sorry," he touched her forehead, "I didn't know I was causing you pain." His hands were shaking as he brushed his fingertips over her skin. His warm tears leaked onto the bed sheet which together mixed with hers.

"Cloud," she touched his lips with her finger, "I don't care. Just stay with me, that's all I want."

"Tifa," he pressed his lips on her hand, "I came back, because I love you."

Her tears dried as she stared at him. A smile grew its way on her lips. "Would you lie with me here Cloud?" she asked softly.

"Would you stay with me forever?" he asked in return.

She nodded, "If you stay with me too," she smiled.

"Always." .

Who is to say what is only a story and what is truth disguised as a story?


End file.
